One messed up little family
by CharlotteJayne22
Summary: The Winchester's, Dean, Sam and Lily, are left with an unexpected guest after an accident left them orphaned. Now, left with the tasks of caring for their guest, and keeping the monsters at bay, will they handle the situation, or will this just be another tragic Winchester childhood... CastielXOC and a couple other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my fist ever fanfic on... well, anything. Please read and I will welcome any feedback (But please don't be too mean!). I sadly do not own supernatural, or any of the characters besides my OC. Thanks! **

Chapter One

Last night had been a late one for the Winchester's. The ghost of the late Mrs. Caroline Mayers had been a bit of an awkward case, and one they were very glad was over. As she had died unexpectedly, imagine her surprise when she saw her 'grieving' husband bringing back another woman only hours after her funeral. She had been a some-what chatty ghost, so they had managed to get almost every little detail used to finish her off from her own lips. Not that they were complaining.

Sam, Dean and Lily walked into the bunker, shoulders slumped, bags being dragged along the floor behind them. A mix of cuts and bruises littered the visible skin on the trio, their clothes wrinkled and dirty.

"I am so done, like, done doesn't even begin to cover it." Lily growled, running a hand through her messy waist length hair. Sam nodded in agreement, his swelling bottom lip still bleeding lightly and stopping him from speaking out.

"Come on kiddo, it's not like we haven't had worse!" Dean scoffed, patting her shoulder, but quickly backing away when she cringed in pain. He gave her a sympathetic look while Sam shuffled off to his room, waving over his shoulder.

"Look, I'm just gonna shower, then crawl into bed and die." She sighed, heading slowly towards her room. She flipped on the light to see it was just as she left it. Except for the angel perched on the end of her bed. She jumped when she saw him, her back falling flat against the wall. She hissed in pain as she hit her bad shoulder, causing the angel to jump up and wave his hands around her uselessly.

"Jesus, Cas! The hell are you doing just sitting in the dark?" She gasped, clutching a battered hand to her chest. His bright blue eyes were wide in a mix of shock and an unspoken apology. He took her bag and placed it on the desk on the other side of the room, allowing her to catch her breath, and possibly re-swallow her heart.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just waiting to tell you the good news!" Castiel turned to her with a wide smile on his face, pride practically glowing from him.

"What is the good news then, and why couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" She demanded, hands on her hips. She loved Cas to bits, but every time he had 'good news', it was never very... good.

"I have found something..." He reached into the pocket of his worn tan trench coat, his eyes never leaving hers. After a second of fumbling, he pulled his hand out and cupped it so she could see what was inside. It was a small brown card-board box with a small demon trap sharpied on the side. Slowly, he lifted the lid to reveal a ball of pretty pissed looking smoke. It was thick and dirty looking, and very clearly a demon.

"Cas," she looked from the smoke-filled box to his proud face. "sweetie, who is that?"

He put the lid back on and handed it to her. "Guess!" He insisted, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. Lily just stared at him, an incredulous look frozen on her face. Really? He really wanted her to guess about something like this? This was why he came to her, she realised. He knew full well that Sam or Dean would just demand he told them, since she was regrettably more lenient.

"No, Castiel, just tell me. Who is in the box?" She said it calmly, trying to convey the importance of the situation. His smile fell, a look of confusion and hurt. Lily felt her heart prang with shame at hurting him, but this was important, not a game.

"That demon who's been making deals with people and 'cashing in early'. You know, the one from New Jersey." He quotes Dean's words from earlier, making sure that she would remember. Lily nodded, a the breath she didn't know she was holding leaving her. No-one important.

"Oh for the love of... Cas, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you'd gone and captured one of Crowley's VIP's!" She put the box on the desk next to her bag and patted Cas on the shoulder.

"So you're not angry?" He mumbled, head bowed. She shook her head and smiled. His bright grin returned. It was easy to forget sometimes that he was actually an angel, who was older than any of humanity. Sometimes he just made you want to coddle him like a young child.

"Look, I've been beaten and battered, and I honestly could not need a shower more, so either wait here, or go find one of my brothers and give them the demon, but don't follow me." She kissed him on the cheek and left for the bathroom.

One Incredibly Long Shower Later...

Lily stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror. Her wide golden brown eyes scanned her body from head to toe, a small frown shaping her lips.

As was the norm for a Winchester, she had an almost perfect body. She was about 5"4, slim, but with a chest that was to say the least, impressive. Her legs were long and well-shaped, and her hips flared out from her waist. She was only lightly tanned, with hair that hung to the middle of her back in light waves of chestnut-brown and caramel highlights. Her face was heart-shaped, her cheekbones defined, with a small button nose and pouty lips. Even her teeth were perfect, creamy white and straight.

But, she was still covered in bruises and old scars. Thin white lines were scattered across her arms and legs, and one round stab wound marred the flesh of her left upper hip. It was only two years ago that she had been stabbed by a possessed woman in a diner. It had hurt like hell, and she was in the hospital for two nights, but the woman had been saved, and that was more important than one scar.

Pulling on one of her dads old tops and a pair of shorts on, she walked out of the room. Her bruises ached, and she needed her bed more than anything else. Cas wasn't in her room when she got back, but Dean was. He was leaning against the wall, next to her wardrobe.

"Dean? You okay?" She asked quietly. He didn't look too good. Sure, it was getting late, and they'd just gotten back from a hunt, but he had been alright when they got in. Now he looked pale and almost ill.

He shook his head slightly, not saying a word. It was scary. Dean always had something to say. Even in the worst moments, he could always make a snide comment, or make you feel better. Silence was always a bad sign with Dean.

"Where's Sam?" She asked quietly, worry creasing her brow. Dean shook his head and laughed, but it was a low, broken sound.

"Sammy's fine, Lil. I just got a call from St. James' hospital. You see, I was still down as Lisa and Ben's emergency contact, isn't that funny?" His voice is slightly hysterical by the last couple words, and he cuts off to take a deep breath. Lily slowly crossed the room to sit on the bed, eye's wide.

"The hospital... are they hurt?" She asked softly, not wanting to tip him over the edge he was tiptoe-ing on. He ran a hand through his hair, a thing he often did when he was upset. His bright green eyes sparkled from unshed tears, and his cheeks were turning quite pink from the effort of holding them in.

"Um, no, not really..." He finally gave up on holding back the tears. He always tried so hard to be the strong one, it was unsettling to see him so distraught. Lily waited for him to continue, but before he did, he met her gaze. The sorrow in his eyes shook her to the bone, and she felt her chest constrict and her breathing stopped.

"She's dead, Lily. She's died, and I wasn't there to save her." A sob stopped him from saying more. No matter how much time passes, or how many other women there were, there was always Lisa. But now, she was gone. Lily could feel the pain of her loss, but not because she had lost a woman she once believed would become her sister-in-law, but because Dean had lost the woman she had loved more than any other. She was beside him in seconds, holding him close like he had done for her so many times when they had lost someone. But this time, she would be the strong one, and let him fall apart. And when he was ready to be built up again, she would help him, every step of the way.

And then Dean let slip the only five words that could have changed that in any way.

"Ben's waiting for me now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The drive to the small suburban town where Lisa and Ben had been living had been a long one. Sam had stayed at the bunker to get a room ready for the boy, but Lily and Castiel had joined Dean as a form of moral support. Well, Lily had. Cas was there to un-wipe Ben's memories of them all from three years ago.

Dean looked ill, but at least he had stayed sober. He has almost too easily slid back into the dad-mode he had inhabbited around Ben, to the point it was almost scary. Cas didn't really understand the relationship between Ben and Dean, but he wasn't asking questions anymore as he could see it was upsetting him. Most of his memories of Ben were centred around Lisa.

Apparently, Lisa and Ben had been going to the movies for a late night showing, a treat for Ben getting an A on a biology exam. They had been jumped by a group just around the corner from the theater. Lisa was stabbed, Ben beaten when he tried to protect her. It was a rutine mugging gone wrong.

As they pulled up in the hospital parking-lot, Dean's already pale face paled even more. He was like a ghost of his usual self. He hadn't turned the sterio on once the entire ride there, and had only spoken one-word answers to Cas' questions.

"Do you just want us to go in first? Give him time to gather his thoughts. A whole year of memories, changed... its a lot for a little boy to take in..." Lily paused, taking in Dean's expression. He looked like he wasn't sure.

"He's not a little boy any more, Lily. He's fifteen now." Dean sighs, opening the door and walking around to open his sisters. She smiles at him, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Dean couldn't help but keep forgetting that Lily had lost someone too. In the months after they had lost Sam, her and Lisa had become like sisters, spending so much time togeather it almost rivaled the amount of time she and Dean had.

But Ben had always come first, no matter what. Dean wasn't about to change that. As they walked into the hospital, a short, fat man with a mop of greying black hair and small, beady eyes, wearing a pin-striped grey suit, met them with a grimace.

"I assume you are the Winchester's... You're the 'Dean', I pressume?" He had a low, nasal voice, quite annoying really. Lily met Cas' gase and had to stiffle a laugh. This was not the time to be laughing. A good, kind woman had just died. And now her orphaned child was being handed over to a group of hunters and an angel.

"Yes, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my sister, Lillian, and my buddy, Castiel. And if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?" Ah, finally, a tiny glimse of the old Dean. He still had his old attitude, just not to the same magnitude.

The man ran his chubby, sausage fingers through his hair while his other hand searched in his pocket. He pulled out a small ID card. It said his name was Alfonse Wallis, and he was a social worker. Who the hell let this guy work with sensitive children was either and idiot, or high. Or both, considering.

"I am Ben's social worker, and it will be me going with you to inspect his behaviour and your own to make sure that your home is a safe, happy enviroment for a child in his... predicament." Wallis said proudly, making Dean roll his eyes. Lily wuld have to call Sam and tell him to hide everything to do with hunters, including all the weapons. They hadn't been expecting anyone other than Ben coming home with them.

"So, where is Ben? He is here, isn't he?" Lily asked, looking around. Wallis nodded, his beady little eyes looking almost sympathetic.

"Yes, he is here. He is just gathering his things from his room. He shouldn't be long." The image of Ben, beaten, laying in a hospital bed, wasn't one Dean or Lily liked very much. Cas seemed indifferent at the thought, but them, he was like that with most things conserning people he didn't know.

They waited in an awkward silence for the boy to meet them in the main office, recieving several odd looks. They were quite a group. Dean, his usual threatening appearance intact, Cas in his suit and trenchcoat , and the social worker, stood in a small circle, their eyes focused on anything but eachother. Lily, however, stood to the side. She wasn't as out of place as her brother and friend. Her long hair was held up in an intricate braid, and she wore very little makeup. Her clothers were simple black jeans, a red, grey and white plaid shirt, and a pair of black converse.

She saw Ben before the rest, but Dean saw him just after, and quickly took hold of the social workers attention. Cas saw his chance and walked up to the boy, brushing past him and tapping the back of his head. He froze for a moment, his dark brown eyes, so like Lisa's, wide in shock. But you could physically see the memories fall into place, and as soon as they did, his eys fell on Lily and Dean. He couldn't stop the smile that curved his lips.

"Well well, if it isn't the Winchester's!" His voice was much deeper than it had been when they last saw him. He was also much taller, and he had somehow lost all his childish cuteness and become a handsome teenage boy.

The social worker looked up in shock, seeing Lily hurry forward and hug him tight. Ben laughed and hugged her back before stepping back and regarding Dean. Up clos you could see that Ben hadn't been sleeping, and he still had a black eye, and a large purple bruise on his cheek. Cas walked back from pretending to ask a nurse some questions, his hands in his pockets.

"Ben, I..." Dean started, but Ben held his hand up.

"Save it, Dean. I'm not ready to deal with the whole condolences thing. I am well and truly accepting denial." Ben smiled sadly. Dean nodded, running a hand nervously through his hair. He didn't know what to say to that. This kid was only fifteen, and he was already able to deal better than Dean. It was scary.

"Ah, Ben, are you ready to go? Your mothers friend already packed all of your things from home, and your mothers things are being sent to you." Wallis said it softly, like he was speaking to a scared animal, not a teenage boy. Ben ignored this and just nodded, holding up a small bag. His hand was bandaged too. It didn't look too serious though.

"Okay then, lets go. Mr. Winchester, please, lead the way." And with that, they left the hospital. Ben got into the social workers car, and Dean, Lily and Cas piled into the impala. Quickly, Lily pulled out her phone. She dialed Sam and waited a moment for him to pick up, which he did after the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice still muffled from the fat lip.

"Sammy, you got a job ahead of ya. Theres a social worker coming. Now. Abort all missons and clear the bunker of any and all hunting/demon stuff. And be quick, we'll be there in five hours."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! Finally got chapter three done. I don't know if anyone actually reads this, but if there is just one wonderful person on this website, please please R&R, I really want to know what you all think! Thanks, Char x**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sam Winchester had done the impossible: made the bunker hunting-free. It had taken the best part of four and a half hours, but finally, he was done. Ben's room was done too, but that hadn't taken long, he'd finished that ages ago.

He hadn't expected them to send a social worker so soon. When they got Lily, she was only four, but never once did they send a worker to check her out. Good thing too, or else they all would have ended up in the foster-care system. He could just see a thirteen year old Dean drawing devils traps and protective sigils all over the care home and drawing anti-possession marks on his arms in sharpie.

The bunker was now covered in tacky posters he had had to buy from the store a few miles away. Every sigil or protective ward was now covered by three dollar posters of pretty much every tv show from the nineties, and several bands he didn't know. The only room that wasn't full of random wall-clutter was Ben's, and that was because he didn't have anything drawn on the walls yet.

He was trying to look like the responsible uncle, cleaning up, sticking some pasta in the oven. He wasn't much of a cook, but on the rare occation he did cook, nobody had died. Well, not from his food at least.

Everything was as ready as it was gonna get, so grabbing his phine, he dialed Lily. She picked up after the first couple rings, but instead of a 'hello?' he got a loud 'What is it Sam?'

"Um, is everything okay?" He asked, almost not wanting the answer. He knew he should have left Lily to the prep and gone in her place. She could never last too long in a car with Cas and Dean.

"Oh, everythings fine, just your brothers being a suicial ass!" So Dean was driving badly again, nothing too new, he tended to be a bit wreckless when he was stressed.

"Put me on speaker." Sam told her, and waited for the signal to speak. He got a low rumble from Cas and Dean's announcement of 'Everything good there, Sammy?'

"Yes, but after today we deffinately need to redecorate... Anyway, you know Lil doesn't like you driving when you're all stressed. Either calm down or let her drive." He sometimes forgot he wasn't the eldest. There were times when it was almost like he was the one who had to handle everything. Oh, the pains of living with your siblings at thirty-one.

"I am calm. Sammy, she's overreacting. I just went around a bend a little faster than usual, thats all." Dean didn't like letting Lily drive the impala. She apparently didn't appreciate the cars beauty.

"Just keep in mind that your both fully functioning adults, not children. Where are you now?" He asked, trying to take their minds off their lillt argument.

"About ten minutes away. Get ready, I'm not totally sure what this guys expecting from us... any ideas?" Dean sounded nervous, and that was never good. His social awkwardness always came out when he was nervous, and it wouldn't look good if he was making a hundreddirty jokes a minute.

"They'll want a clean house with lots of room and a good vibe. I guess we'll have to tell them the outside is just so we don't get crazies knocking at the door. They'll also be watching for the way we are around eachother. I'll probably have to stay away from Ben as it will be clear that he doesn't like me." Sam paused in thought, so Lily piped up.

"He doesn't dislike you, Sam, he just doesn't know you like he knows me and Dean. Why wouldn't he like you?" She sounded tired as she said it, and Sam realised how draining this had been on them all. Not that they didn't want Ben, it was just hard actually getting him.  
"Because every time I've showed up in his life, he has either been kidnapped or lost someone. I.e. Dean." Sam sighed, looking around.

"Anyway, I've covered the floor with a bunch of rugs and stuff, so we're in the clear on that front. Also, Lily, don't cry when you see your room, it was only a precausion for if they check in there too!" Before she could reply, he hung up, a small smile on his lips.

He would work with Ben if disliking him was a problem, but he wouldn't force himself apon the boy. He knew how hard it was loosing a parent. All of them did.

About forty minutes later...

"So, what do you think? It's pretty old, but its cool, we got electrisity, cable, the lot." Lily turned to Ben, an almost too-bright smile pulling at her lips. She would exhaust herself at this rate. The tour alone had been painful, and now trying to get a verdict was just as bad.

Mr. Wallis was watching from the corner, his beady little eyes like those of a hawk, baring into them all as if he could see into their very souls. When Lily had whispered this o Cas on the tour, he had laughed loudly, announcing he wished, his was so bright he would go blind. Wallis hadn't ubderstood the joke, but Dean had snikkered, and Sam had rolled his eyes. They knew exactly what he meant.

"I think its cool, but the crap on the walls will have to go. Most of those shows came out before I was born." He smiled, his cheeks turning a little bit pink. He was painfully aware that he was the youngest person in the room, and most of these people would actually have watched half of that crap.

Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No problem, their only... temporary. We can take them down later." Ben noded, his slightly too long fringe falling in his eyes. He'd changed a lot in the last three years. He had gotten much taller, almost as tall as Dean, and his baby fat was gone. He was well toned, his hair mostly styled and his clothes fasionable. He was also starting to look more and more like Dean.

Both Lily and Sam had always had doubts about Lisa's story about Ben's father. She didn't ever go into detail, and whenever the subject was breeched, she would instantly change the subject. Dean could surly see it too, but he hadn't wanted to upset Lisa.

"So... is there anything else you would like to see? Any questions?" Sam asked Wallis, an innocent look crossing his face. He always managed to convince people he was a harmless giant, not the infamous hunter he really was.

"I don't think I need to see anymore today. There will, however, be another inspection in two weeks. I will call when the date is settled. Are you sure this is alright with you, Ben? If not, you may always call me." Wallis gave Dean a dissaproving look. He hadn't done anything wrong, he just didn't look like the sort of guy you would willingly leave a child with. Ben noded again, leaning against the wall of the library.

"I'm fine, really. I can handle myself Mr. Wallis, really."

Wallis said his goodbyes with an almost wistful look about him. He clearly didn't want to leave the boy, and the Winchester's had to respect that, they probably wouldn't have been much better.

As Sam led him out, Dean pulled up a chair near Ben. He looked to Lily to do the same, so she pulled up a chair next to him. Ben rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a nervous smile shaping his lips.

"Wow, interrogation time, alrady?" He laughed shakily. Dean leant forward, his elbows rested on his knees.

"No, but Ben, I need to know if you remember everything. About me, Sammy and Lil, what happened to your mom..." Dean trailed off, so Lily took over. She could see how hard loosing Lisa had been on the two of them, but this had to be disscussed.

"Do you remember Cas wiping your memory?" He nods. "Good. He's an angel. Like, a real angel. I'm not kidding here Ben, there's some bad shit going on right now, and we want to keep you safe, so you need to understand this. We are a family, and that comes above everything. Your a part of that now, Ben." She crossed the room and took one of his hands.

"I know I'm not your mom, or your aunt, but we're family. As far as I'm conserned, anything that wants to hurt you is automatically our problem." She squeesed his hand before letting go and walking over to one of the posters near the bookshelf, and without pausing, ripped it down to reveal the crudly drawn angel banishing sigil. It wasn't a new one, but you could tell it was drawn in blood. Probably Dean's, to be honest. Lately, Sam and Lily had started carrying around sharpies.

Ben looked a little dazed, but he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine. But I don't want to be treated like a baby. I don't wanna hunt, but I want to know how to protect myself. I don't want you lot fluttering around me all the damn time. I'm almost sixteen now, I should be able to look after myself." Dean laughed, standing up and coming to stand next to Ben.

"I knew it! We got another braniac in the bunker!" He laughed, the brightest he'd been in days. Lily couldn't help but smile too as Sam walked back into the room. Maybe being gaurdians wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry this took so long, I had some serious writers block... Please R&R! :) - Char xxx

Chapter Four

Lisa's funeral was in a few hours. Her belongings had reached the bunker about two days after Ben moved in, but he had only taken one thing out. It was a picture of them when Ben must have been around eight, his face still chubby with baby fat. Lisa looked just as she always did, bright and smiling.

They were staying at a motel down the street from the churchyard where Lisa would be burried. Dean had wanted her cremated, but her family had insited she be burried next to her grandmother in their family plot.

Dean still hadn't talked about loosing Lisa with anybody. Even Cas was catching on that there was a problem, and that just pretending it wasn't there wasn't going to make it all better.

"Lily, I have come to a conclusion that there is something wrong with Dean." Cas announced, not an ounce of sarcasm in his deep voice. Lily rolled her eyes, looking up from her laptop. She had just finished writing an email to Lisa's sister, Judy. Judy hadn't stopped calling since she found out Ben was living with them, constantly asking if they were sure Ben wasn't an inconvinience to them, claiming she didn't want him to get in the way of their work. The last email had said she was still willing to have Ben, and that she was worried about him not being with his family at such a tragic and testing time. Lily was starting to lose her temper with Judy, and she wasn't too good at hiding it.

"Wow, Cas, you think? Oh, could it be that the love of his life has just died, or that he's just been made the legal gaurdian of her fifteen year old son? Oh no, I bet its that while all this is going on, he's also meant to be hunting monsters!" She threw her laptop aside, her golden eyes staring daggers and the surprised angel. He wasn't yet used to her outbursts, much like her brothers. She would let her stress build and build until she eventually snapped. And here she was, snapping.

"Seriously, Cas, you are older than anything on this world that was built to be here, and yet you are one of the most clueless creatures I have ever had the missfourtune of meeting! It's about damn time you clued up and adapted!" She stormed out of their room, heading for the ever-present Impala that was parked just outside.

She couldn't do it. In all the time she had known Lisa was gone, she hadn't actually accepted that she wouldn't be coming back. The very idea made her chest tighten, tears pooling in her eyes. Finally, her turn to be the strong one, and yet, she couldn't. She was still the little girl in the filthy hotel room, crying next to her mommy's body. Hopeless, prying for her estranged daddy to come and save her, like mommy always said he would.

She was full-blown sobbing now, her shoulders shaking so hard she was making the front seat shake. It was ugly, and horrible, and she was so relieved to be in that state. Finally, she was alone, and she could just cry. She knew she would have to return to the room and get ready, apologise to Castiel for being so mean, but god damn it, she fucking needed this!

After a couple more minutes of ugly crying, she finally got herself under control, wiping her puffy eyes and taking deep breaths, she got out of the car and slowly walked back into the motel room. Cas was exactly where she left him, but he looked deep in thought, and rather upset.

"Cas... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. None of this is your fault, I shouldn't be taking it out on you..." She stood in front of him, waiting for a reply. What she got instead shocked her.

Without warning, he leant in and kissed her, right on the lips.

It was slow and soft, like he wasn't too sure what to do, but not in an unpleasant way. He was clarly holding his breath, and Lily almost collapsed with shock, but they didn't move away. Finally, Cas pulled away, a slightly sheepish look about him.

"Um..." Lily was speechless, her entire vocabulay gone in the few seconds their lips had touched. Cas never showed any interest in her, why would he all of a sudden kiss her. If this was just him 'testing' again, she was going to kill him.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Cas said quietly, mistaking her surprise for rage. His cheeks redened and his crystal blue eyes fell to the floor. He was dissapointed, embarressed, and slightly surprised at himself. Lily had been angry with him a second ago, and then as soon as she walked back in the room he was all over her! What an idiot.

"No, um, Cas, it's okay... I just don't understand. Why kiss me?" She ran a hand across her shirt nervously. She still needed to get ready for the funeral, not have a totally weird and awkward moment with Castiel.

He looked almost relieved at her words, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you. Is there something wrong with that? I thought that was what was conventional now days."

Lily shook her head, turning to the wardrobe. Sam had been hinting at the pair to get togeather for months now. He had clearly gotten to Cas. Dean, however, was incredibly uncomfotable with discussing his baby sisters relationships, exspecially with his friends.

"Yeah, its normal, but I don't understnd why you would bother doing it to me... Look, can we talk about this later? I need to get ready, and so do you." She gave him a small, pleading look, and he nodded. He understood human women liked to spend quite a lot of time on their appearance.

With that, they spent the next hour in an awkward silence, both pretending not to be looking at the other while they changed.

The funeral took longer than Dean would have liked, but it was nice, and exactly what Lisa would have wanted.

Ben sat in silence until it was his turn to speek. A light sheen of sweat glossed his brow, and he held the crumpled piece of paper in his hands almost too tightly. As he looked out at the crowd, all people that at some point had cared for his mother, he took a shaky breath.

"Uh, hi. I'm sure most of you know, I'm Ben. Lisa's my... was my mom." He paused, meeting Dean's gase. Dean nodded encouragingly, attempting to smile. What else could he do? This fifteen year old boy was having to make a speech at his mothers funeral.

"I was asked by my aunt Judy to make a speech, but I didn't know what to say. What can I say? She was my mom. She brought me up pretty much on her own, and she was there for me until the end. What else can I say that matters? That its not fair that this happened to her? That she deserved better? Well, you all know that. So, I'm just gonna say this. I loved my mom, and I always will. She was a good, kind person, and this whole thing is horrible, but I'm not going to let this distroy me. She wanted me to go to college, get a good job, have a family. I'm gonna do my best to do all that. For her." He finished and was met with a round of applause, but he didn't move away.

"I also want to say thank you all for coming. This would have been a cremation, like mom wanted, but Judy was insistent on a burial... So, yeah. Thanks." And with one more withered look towards his aunt, Ben stepped away from the small podium and sat back down next to Dean. They then had a few more minutes of prayer from the pastor, then they watched the coffin decend into the ground and be buried.

It was official. Lisa was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I finally got my first review, so thanks! Please keep them coming, I really want to know what you all think. I know this one is a little short, but I hope to make up for that in the next chap... Well, the usual, R&R! **

**Char xxx **

* * *

Chapter Five

Once the funeral was over, Judy spent about ten or so minutes "correcting" Ben, and another telling Dean "It's behaviour like that that shows he needs to be with his family, at least for the moment".

Lily had promptly been removed from Judy's presence after hearing that, whispering furiously to Cas as he lead her to the Impala.

"She just lost her sister, Lily, and now she's loosing her nephew... try to see things from her perspective." He mumbled reasonably, making Lily pause. If Cas could understand, then surly she should have too? Maybe it was because she was so emotionally invested with this that her feelings where clouding her judgement.

She hung her head in shame as she stopped trying to wriggle out of Cas' grip, alowing him to release his hold on her forearm and slow toher pase so he was stoob beside her.

"I see what you mean, Cas, but you also have too see my point. I love that kid like he was my own, and he's the only thing holding my brother togeather right now. We lost Lisa too." She took a deep breath, telling herself that she had already had a big enough breakdown for one day.

Cas shocked her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. He leant down slightly and kissed her hair in a comforting gesture. Her dad used to do that when she was a little girl, and was scared of the monsters they encoutered almost dayly.

"I do see your point, Lily, and I mostly understand. I may not come from a family like yours, but I do have several elder siblings, and I know its hard to see them in pain." He sounded so sincere, it made Lily want to cry again. His family weren't all too friendly, and they held sime of the most horrific tales of conflict of all time, but they were his family, and no matter what they had done, it would always pain him to see them suffer. Even Lucifer.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I always forget that no matter what they do, you will always love your family. It must be hard choosing sides." She said softly, pulling away from him. It was getting colder now, autum quickly turning to winter, and she was only wearing a thin black dress.

Castiel couldn't help but think it was beautiful on her. It wasn't too short, reaching to about mid-thigh. It was a short-sleeved figure hugging dress with a sort of mesh fabric across the chest, not revaling, but entising all the same. He always thought she was beautiful, but she had made an effort for Lisa's funeral, wanting to look good for her final goodbye. Well, thats what he assumed she had bought a new dress for.

"Not as hard as you'd think." He said to himself as she smiled sadly and turned back towards the Impala. He saw her shiver and without a second thought, he pulled off his trenchcoat and slipped it over her shoulders, meeting her golden eyes and smiling.

"I'm not cold, you take it." He told her, hurrying to open the back door of the Impala for her. She smiled again, but it wasn't sad, and it accoumpanied a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Cas... we can go back to the motel after this. Sam and Dean are going to the wake with Ben, so we can just chill." She got in and slid across the othe other side so Cas could slide in next to her. She was thinking of getting her own car, so she wouldn't have to squeese in with both Ben and Cas when they went on group journy's.

"We could go and get some burgers or something. I know your hungry." Cas said from his seat beside her, looking out the window for sight of Dean or Sam. He knew Sam wanted him to "make a move" on Lily, but he wasn't certain how she would react. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he would react. Would they make it in a serious relationship? He had a feeling she had always though of him as a younger brother, or at least a helpless moron. It made him feel pathetic.

Lily rolled her eyes, playing with a few strands of her long curls. She had left it to dry naturally after her shower, leaving it to fall in waves to her narrow waist.

"Cas, I'm a big girl, I can handle feeding myself. You don't have to worry about me." She pulled his coat closer, taking a deep breath and drowning herself in his scent. He had a strong, masculin scent that had just a hint of mint. It was uniquely Cas, and she loved it.

"I am aware of your age and size, Lily. I just thought it would be plesant for us to get food togeather." He gave her a shy smile, his bright blue eyes sparkling. If it was possible, Lily's cheeks redened even more.

"Oh, Cas, thats so sweet! Um, sure... if you want to." She smiled back at him.

Just then, Sam, Dean, and Ben climbed into the car, an air of anger about their movements. Dean was letting Sam drive, and Ben had slid in beside Cas in the back.

"We dropping you two back at the motel?" Sam asked, starting up the car and reversing out of the spot. Lily met Cas' gase and grinned.

"No, but you could take us somewhere to get food, if you don't mind." Sam nodded, his long hair falling in his eyes. He waited for Lily to look away before winking at Cas. He blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"The burger place by the motel okay?" Sam asked as they neared the building, too late to choose anywhere else. Lily nodded again and rolled her eyes as her brother grinned. She knew what he was playing at, and she would be having none of it. He was her big brother, not her wingman

"Sam, remember what happened last time you did this?" Was all she said, making Dean snigger and Sam pale slightly.

"I'm not doing anything, okay? No revenge nessissary."

With that, he stopped the car and Lily and Cas got out, waving to the remaining Winchester's and Ben, who was shaking his head in the back, a sad smile on his lips. It was still his mothers funeral day, and he was going back to mourn with his family now.

Sam pulled away and drove of before a word was said. It was like they were waiting to be truly alone, and in the safe-zone before anything was said.

"So... what do you what to get?" Lily asked the angel, a nervous feeling growig in the the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a horrible feeling, just new, and it made her feel like a sixteen year old girl on her first date with one of the popular boys.

"I'll let you choose, I don't need food under regular sercumstances." He shrugged, walking to the door and holding it open for her. She took a deep breath before walking through and finding a seat. He sat across from her and they waited for the waitress to locate them and make her way caross the almost empty diner and give them a too bright smile.

"Hi, what can I get you both?" She asked in a cheery voice that Lily knew from experience as faked.

"Two chilli cheese burgers with fries please, and I'll have a cola, ande he'll have a strawberry milkshake." Cas gave her a questioning look, but all she said was, "Trust me."

The waitress nodded and repeated the order back to them before wandering back to the kitchen to get their order.

"Strawberry milkshake? What is that, a desert?" He asked, but Lily just tapped the side of her nose with an almost childish look.

"Just you wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the really nice reviews I've gotten... I know there aren't many, but they matter to me. It took me a while for this chapter, so sorry. Also, I was thinking I might make the next chap a backstory kind of thing, explain how they got Lily. Anyways, please R&R! Char xxx**

Chapter six

Castiel's face as he slurped down the milkshake was priceless, to the point Lily even got out her phone and snapped a picture. He was on his third one, and Lily hadn't even finished her fries. It was cute, and she didn't mind that the staff kept giving them funny looks, or that Cas had a small pink line on his upper lip. She wanted to kiss it off, but she was in no way brave enough. It was tempting though.

As he came up for air, he met her amused eyes and blushed. He had never tried one of these wonderful 'milkshakes', and he hadn't been able to stop himself from swallowing them down by the gallon. Now, however, that he had regained his sences, he felt rather embaressed. Lily always managed to catch him in moments of weakness or embaressment, and she never seemed to judge him for it. He cherished that.

"You know," He said, wiping his lips with a napkin, like he knew the propper people did, "though you and your brothers are very alike, you are also very different. You have Dean's temper, but not his increasingly violent... aura? You are intelegent and humble like Sam, but not as unstable. But, you do have a tendency to let your emotions get the best of you."

Lily nodded, agreeing with his statement. How could she deny it, when only hours ago, she had flipped at him? It would be pointless and childish.

"I know. I guess I'm kind of a classic Winchester when it comes to that... it could be worse! I could be like my dad, spending most of his life hunting down a demon way to powerful to handle, and obsessing over my dead other half." She rolled her eyes. She knew she was not the only other wayward sibling of the Winchester's. There was her, then Adam, but he was still in the cage, and though they would love to get him out, they couldn't risk him coming out... missing bits. He was a bit of an ass when he had a soul, let alone without one.

"Your father meant well, Lily. He loved you and your brothers. Even I can see that." Cas gave her a sympathetic smile, resting his hand gently on hers. She often forgot Castiel's family was no better than her own, if not worse. At least her family weren't trying to kill eachother all the time.

"I know that, and so do Sam and Dean, even though they mostly focus on the bad stuff. It's different for them though... Mary wasn't my mom. My mom died of an overdose, not protecting me from a demon. I'm not meant to exist... I'm the result of the demon, and I can see it in their eyes, every time they see me, thats what they think." She knew her brothers loved her, but it was true. If their mom hadn't been killed by the yellow eyed demon, she wouldn't be there. She would think the same thing if she were them, and she didn't blame them, but it still hurt.

Castiel shook his head while sipping his milkshake. He couldn't imagine his life without Lily. If not for her, the Winchester brothers would have most likely thrown him out by now. He loved her way too much to even fathom the idea of her not existing.

Lily saw him freeze, his bright blue eyes wide in shock. She didn't know what was going on inside his had, but she assumed it was big. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke.

"I can't imagine you not being here, I love you too much."

It was a mumble, but Lily heard it like he had screamed. He loved her? Her? Why? How? She wasn't special! She was Lily, just Lily. She killed monsters, then went home and watched friends re-runs. She was not especially beautiful, and she wasn't the smartest person she knew.

"You... you love me? Me?" She looked up at him from across the table, her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. She rarely blushed, and it mad Cas smile.

"Yes... I believe I do." He said, mater-of-factly. He wasn't one ot beat around the bush, and he wasn't going to start now.

Lily couldn't say anything other than: "But why?"

Cas rolled his eyes, a grin pulling at his lips. "Lily, why wouldn't I? You are pretty much the only person who treats me, well, like a person. Your brothers are my friends, but Sam is weary of me, and Dean thinks I'm a child." He shrugged, such an understated reaction to the situation.

Lily took a deep breath, her eyes closed, before whispering, "This is big, Cas."

He looked surprised, his mouth open slightly. He had assumed she already knew he loved her, he had kissed her. Sam had told him once you should kiss the people you love, not the people that want to kill you. He had spoken from his own experience.

"I don't think it is. I think that it should not greatly change anything in our dayly lives. I have always protected you, and we always shared a room. I see nothing that would change our normal activities."

Lily tilted her head, a challenge in her golden eyes.

"What about sex? Couples have sex. We don't do that dayly. And then theres how my brothers would behave! Dean can be such a cringe when it comes to my boyfriends..." She paused, reaching across the still food-laden table to rest her hand on his arm.

"I don't want to ruin your friendship."

Cas laughed, a low, throaty sound. He couldn't believe that she hadn't seen the hints her brothers had thrown him to ask her out. Hell, they had even driven them there!

"Lilian Marie Winchester, if our relationship would have any impact on the friendship between me and your brothers, they would not have allowed us even this far. They would not allow us to share a room, or to get meals togeather. They would not trust me to accompany you on hunts if they didn't think I would risk my life for yours!" He shook his head. "They want this."

It made scense, and Lily knew it, but what if they were wrong? And what if it didn't work out? Cas was a huge part of their lives, and it would be horrible if she had to loose that. But then, what if it went well?

"Okay, I have a plan. We have a trial run. See if we can survive as a couple. A week should be enough. If we don't hate eachother after the week is up, we make it official. Deal?" Lily held her hand up, an invitation for him to shake it. He did, a smile curling his lips.

"Deal."


	7. Back story part 1

**Hi guys, I'm finally back! I don't own Supernatural, or any charactor other than my OC... thanks for reading, and please R&R! Charxxx**

Twenty two years ago...

Sam and Dean Winchester hadn't known they had a little sister. They had been beyond surprised when their father, John, told them they were going to California to collect the four year old little girl. Her mother had never told John about her, or ever even attepted to contact him since their frenzied coupling four years ago.

He had saved Maddeline from a group of witches who had a grudge against her since high school. They had tried to drown her, burn her, and finally, drain her slowly of her life force. John had taken them out, and she had been more than greatful.

"Dad, are they actually just going to give you this kid? And how do you know for sure she's even yours?" Dean asked from the back seat of the impala, a worried look on his young face.

"I'm taking a paternity test when we get there... its positive, we keep the kid. If not, we carry on as usual." He shrugged, turning into to hospital. He parked, pulling the Impala to a stop. He turned in his seat, facing the two boys.

"You two stay here. Dean, look after Sammy." John said, before climbing out the car and walking into the hospital.

Four and a half hours later, he slowly made his way back to the Impala, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. They had completed the paternity test, and it came back positive. He had a daughter, a four year old daughter, who he had never even met.

The boys were sleeping, Sammy curled up on Dean's side. They looked hot and bothered, and Dean was sleeping with his arms crossed in an agravated way. John shouldn't have left them so long, but he had thought it would be a fifteen minute thing.

Now, he had to collect his daughter.

"Dean! Wake up, we need to get moving." John said, tapping his son on the shoulder so not to wake Sammy. He knew he put too much pressure on Dean, but he had noone else left to look out for Sammy. He didn't want to screw up all of his kids.

Dean opened one mossy green eye, a scowl shaping his face. "I don't care, dad. It's not like I'm driving." He stared his father down, irritation colouring his face.

"Don't be rude, Dean, I won't take any shit from you." John warned, starting up the Impala and turning towards the town centre. Dean growled slightly, closing his eye again and ignoring his father. He was more than used to John's firey temper. He also remembered that he hadn't always been that way. He couldn't even blame him really.

They drove in silence for what felt like hours, but could only have been about ten minutes, before John said qietly. "I'm sorry, Dean, I shouldn't have left you that long."

"It's okay dad, I'm used to it." His son replied, making him cringe. Yes, the poor boy was. He was only thirteen, and basically a fulltime parent.

They reached the town centre, and Jonh asked a woman where the foster home was. She pointed him in the direction, and he drove off with a waved thank you. Dean was officially awake, and had laid Sammy's head on his lap, trying not to wake up the nine year old.

"Are you going in with me, or am I doing this alone?" John asked as they pulled up outside the small house. It didn't look big enough to house more than five people, let alone several lonely children.

Dean paused, looking down at his little brother. "What about Sammy? Do you want me to wake him up?" He asked.

"Yeah, he should come too." John said after a moment of thought. The boys needed to see that the girl, Lily her name was, was better off with them. He'd known a couple kids from a foster home back in Kansas, and they were never treated right. Even if he didn't know her, no child of his would end up like that.

Dean woke up Sammy in his favorite way, whispering in his ear that he had peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Sam was up in seconds, his brown eyes wide. He looked around for a moment, then his face fell.

"Dean, your such a jerk! Why cant you just say that I gotta get up?" Sam moaned, rubbing the back of his kneck. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, in the back of the Impala on Dean's lap.

Dean shrugged. "Your up, aren't you? Oh, by the way, your done being the baby of this circus. The kids dads."

Sam looked up at his father, who was facing purposly away.

"Really dad? Another Winchester to fit in the car?" Dean laughed, rolling his eyes. John ignored his youngest son, climbing out of the car and walking towards the house. It wasn't quite dark outside, but it was getting there.

"We gotta go to, so come on." Dean said, following his father out of the car. Always a good little soldier.

Sam sighed, getting out and walking over to his family. A sister. He had a little sister, and she wasn't his mom's. That was weird, but he knew about the birds and the bees, and about half-siblings. That didn't mean he was okay with the whole situation though.

"Ready?" John asked, looking at the boys, his hand on the bell. They looked at eachother, then nodded, their faces grim.

"Alright, time for action." John said, pressing the button. They waited in silence for a moment, until a woman in her early thirties opened the door. She had developing smile lines, and wide, expressive blues eyes. She was pretty, but tired looking.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, smiling at John and the boys. John stepped forward, his profesional face falling into place.

"Yes, I was told that my daughter, Lillian Winchester, was placed in this home a few days ago? Her mother just died, and I was unaware." He said, acting sadedned by the fact. Maybe he was, but Dean could never tell when his father was being sincere with strangers. The womans face turned solem, her hands lacing togeather infront of her.

"Yes, we have her. Poor little thing, she's barely said a word since she got here. You must be John. Yes, her mothers will mentioned you. She left Lillian to you." The woman said quietly, standing asside. "Please, come in."

John, Dean and Sam entred, the boys sharing looks. The house was nice, with dozens of childrens paintings and pictures on the walls, but the walls were cracked, the dry-wall flaking. The carpet was stained with what appeared to be a mixture of childrens art materials, and vomit. Dean hated everything sticky and dirty, and he instantly wanted to wash his hands.

"This way, the kids are just eating dinner." The woman said. "By the way, my name is Maria, I work with the children on friday to tuesday." She smiled, opening a door at the end of the hall.

Instantly, noise filled the room. About twelve children and two adults sat at a long wooden table, each munching on a plate of food. A small girl sat at one end, and she instantly caught Dean's eye. She was the smallest, with long golden and brown hair, gold eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wasn't even looking at the food, but at the window behind the counter to her left.

She wore a soft pink dugaree dress with a white t undreneath. He notices she had odd symbols drawn all up her arms. Symbols Dean himself knew all to well.

An anti-possession sigil was inked on her right hand, and a mix of other hunter-related stuff was all up her left, including the word Kristo. All the other childrens eyes flew up to meet them, but the girls stayed focused on the window. It was like she could see something, or she was waiting for something.

"Hi guys, this is Mr. Winchester and his sons. He's here to pick up Lillian, so say goodbye!" She smiled at the small girl, who stood up calmly, giving the window one last deep look, before turning to to face the three Winchester's.

None of the children moved to hug the girl, or said a word, just stared at her, the room silent. Dean felt slightly angry. That was just mean. He felt Sam step forward, towards the table.

"Most people would be decent enough to actually pretend to care, just so you know for when none of you get addopted." The words were spit from his mouth, making the tiny girl look up, shocked, a smile on her pink lips.

Dean instantly stood beside his brother, showing he was on his side.

"Yeah? Well how the hell would you like it if you got told that the freak got to leave before you? Its not fair!" A boy in a green shirt with orange hair and freckles, probably about eleven, yelled from his seat. The adults stood in shock, saying nothing. John just sighed, letting the scene play out. He was curious how it would end.

"No, I wouldn't know, but thats life, and its not fair. All of you are in the same boat here, missing parent, or just raised by deadbeats. She's four, and her mom just died! Your what, ten, eleven?" Dean demanded, giving the boy a threatening look.

The boy cringed, his dark eyes narrowing.

"I'm twelve, and so what? Loads of peoples parents die." The boy looked around, gaining a chorus of "Yeah!"s, and "You tell him, chuck!"s.

Sam crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know, my mom died when I was a baby. So we know what its like, and I would never behave like that. Theres sad, and then theres just a bunch of kids being assholes." Dean had to hold back his laughs. Sam never swore, and it was funny when he did.

The kids stared in surprise, a few gasping. Lillian stood to one side, giggling. Dean crossed to her and knelt to her level.

"Hi, I'm Dean, your brother, and thats Sam, also your brother. We're here to take you home." He grinned, and she did too. He held out his hand, and she took it, letting him lead her over to John and Sam, who was flushed with anger.

"Come on, lets go." He said, leading her into the hallway. As Sam went to follow, the boy, Chuck, started sneering to the other children.

"Ha, look, running away with the freak."

Sam spun around, dodging Maria. He clenched his fists and scowled, an odd look on his cute chubby face.

"She is not a freak, she's a four year old who was trapped in a house with her dead mother for a day and a half!" He yelled, going right up to the boy and staring him down. Chuck gulped, but refused to back down.

"And what about the devil worship? Look at her arms, its not normal!" He cried, pointing to the little girl who refused to look back. Sam actually growled, and if it had been different, Dean would have laughed. John could see things were getting heated, but he liked that the boys automatically stood up for their sister.

"Its not devil worship you moronic dick, its a family sigil, from our buisness. Its the only thing her mom gave her to look at about us, and she held onto it. Kristo means God aswel, so thats not demonic, and she's not a freak, she's clearly traumatised!" Sam squared up to the older, bigger boy, not a shaddow of fear in his eyes. He could fight, if he needed to, and he would win.

Finally, the workers stood in.

"Charles Donnevan, appologise right now to our guests! How dare you behave so rudly!" Maria cried, scolding the boy. He paled, and Sam stood up straighter.

"But, they started it!" He whined, gaining a few nods from the other kids.

"I don't care, apologise, now!" She demaned, and after a momant, Chuck mumbled a weak apology. Everyone relaxed, except for Sam, who leaned in and whispered in the boys ear.

"Monsters are real, thats our job, well kill them. There's a gun in my jacket, and I can use it. I'll be back to check on you one day, and if i don't like what I see... Boom." He made a small gun signal with his hand, and then walked away, smiling.

The Winchester's had to sign a few papers, but they were soon ready, and Lillian was all packed up. She wouldn't let go of Sam and Dean, and she kept watching John like he was magical. To her, he probably was. A week ago, she was an only child of a single mother. Now she was a child with no mother, gained a father, and had two siblings.

When the finally walked out of the house, her eyes were instantly on the Impala. She looked amazed, her golden eyes wide.

"Thats such a cool car." She whispered, the first time she had spoken to any of them. John laughed, and Dean hugged her shoulder.

"Thats ours... Wanna ride shotgun?" He said, grinning. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"I, um, can't use a gun." She mumbled, and the boys laughed harder. John said nothing, just opening the door for her.

"No, kiddo, shotgun means sit in the front." Sam told her, getting in the back.

"I haven't got a booster seat... Mommy said I need a booster seat." She said quietly, looking down. John touched her shouled gently.

"Lillian, you are officially a Winchester now, and you can't be afraid of everything. We'll get you a booster seat tomorrow, but right now, just hop on in and enjoy being a big kid."

she smiled brightly, nodding and jumping into the car, struggling to crawl onto the seat she was so small.

Dean got in, and so did John, starting up the Impala and reversing.

"Ready Lillian?" John asked before driving away. she nodded, and he set off dow the road. She watched him intently, nothing else catching her eye. She looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure. After a moment, she straightened up.

"I don't like being called Lillian. My name's Lily." She told them matter-of-factly. John nodded, smiling at her.

"Okay, Lily. Yeah, deffinatly better." He then patted her head and turned back to the road. That was how Lily started her life with her new family, and how she learnt about how to be a Winchester.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys, this is kinda a short one, but I've had a lot to do at the moment, so sorry if I'm slacking... I'll try to update again in the next few days, so stay tuned! **

**Char xxx**

Chapter Seven

The funeral, and the unexpected date that followed, had been a few days ago, and Sam, Dean, Cas, Lily and Ben were researching for a hunt. Three children in the last seventy-two hours had vanished from Lake city, Minnesota. All little girls of nine years old, all blonde, and all taken from a local mall. The cops were stumped, and search parties came up with nothing. They were gone, vanished.

Ben was reading over the girls files while Sam and Dean were hiting the books. Lily was reading the police reports, and Cas was playing Mario bros on Ben's gameboy.

"Sophia Bennet, born august eight, daughter of Frank and Wendy, sister of Josh. Tamara Randowski, born april twentieth, daughter of Carl and Yvette, sister of Rhes. Carmen Morteez, born july first, daughter of Jose and Maria, sister of Toby. All nine, all similar build, all similar background. The families don't know eachother, and they were in different classes. They are connected in look and town only..." Ben sighed, leaning back in his seat. He looked tired, and stessed. They didn't know what would take the girls. They didn't even know why they were taking on the case, other than Lily felt it was significant.

Lily reread the reports. Mother looked away for a minute, looks back, girls gone. Baby still in cart, untouched. She looked over at her brothers, her eyes hopeful. "Anything? Anything at all? Even a guess?" She asked.

Sam shook his head, and Dean threw down his book.

"Lil, this doesn't look like our kind of thing. Kids dissapear all the time, and I don't see the point in us getting involved." He rubbed his eyes. It was getting late, and they had been at it for hours. Lily bit her lip.

"Look, the last time I had a hunch like this, it turned out to be vampires. I don't want to take the risk, even if it means I stay up all night... You guys go get some sleep, but I'm not giving up yet." She said, looking at Ben sympathetically. He was still bruised slightly from the attack, and the circles under his eyes were violent purple. He yawned, not looking up.

"I wasn't saying we should give up, I was saying we should just take a break... We all need to get some sleep, including you." He stood, putting down his book and tapping Ben's shoulder. The boy looked up, yawning again.

"Bed, no arguments." Dean told him, nodding towards the door. The boy got up silently, staggering slightly. He hadn't been sleeping well since the funeral, and with the training and the neverending research... he was struggling.

He dragged himself out of the room, followed by three sets of troubled eyes. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"He's not doing too well. I think we need to remember that he wasn't raised a Winchester... He's not like us." He sounded sad, but worried more-so.

Lily nodded, agreeing. He was still adjusting, and he was doing well, but it was never going to be easy. He would be going back to school soon, and they were all hoping that would make things easier.

"I really have a bad feeling about this one, Dean. I don't know what it is, but I can't just ignore it..." She paused, looking to her brothers, then Cas. "Can't you do some magic angel stuff and see if I'm not going insane?"

He didn't look up, just turned slightly and rested two fingers on her forehead. She felt an odd warmth flow through his fingers, odd but not unpleasant. He left them there for a moment, then took them away. "Your mental state is fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam laughed quietly. Cas always managed to lighten the mood, even if it was accidental.

"Alright, well, with the knowledge of your steady mental state, I'm going to bed." Sam sighed, rising from his seat and manuvering his large body around the table. He ruffled Lily's hair and nodded to his brother before wandering down the hall.

Dean soon followed, leaving Lily with Cas and the pile of work. She crossed her arms and looked at her laptop. The words were all merging into one big black blob, and she could feel her mind going numb. To tired to work, but too stubborn to go to sleep.

"You need to take a break, as your brothers said. Nothing special is going to happen in the next few hours, and you'll be useless even if it does. Go to bed." He finally lookeed up from his game, turning the small contraption off. He met her tired gase and gave her a small smile.

"I know that Cas, but theses are children, just babies! I'll feel responsible if anything happens, and I'm just sat there, sleeping."

He stood, kneeling before her and taking her hands.

"Lily, how many other people out there do you think will feel guilty? There's seven billion people on this planet, and not every one of their problems are on your shoulders! I know its a Winchester mind set, but you need to snap out of it before you become something less than you are. Don't let your job become your life." He said it like he knew how it felt, to have your whole life devoted to solving other peoples problems. She leant forward and kissed his lips softly. They were getting closer every day, and it was clear to see. He kissed her back before pulling away.

"Come on, time for bed." He told her, standing and pulling her up with him. H elead her down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind them. It was warm inside, so he turned on the fan to cool it down a bit.

Lily was pulling off her jeans and shirt, leaving her in her underwear. She ignored Cas' awkward stare, putting on a night shirt that just reached her mid-thigh, taking off her bra after she had it on. She crossed the room and crawled into bed, snuggling in. Cas turned to open the door, thinking her asleep, until he heard her call.

"Where do you think you're going? Come here." She patted the free side of the bed, no other part of her moving.

"Are you sure? After several talks with Sam, I understand it is very intimate for two people to share a bed." He left his hand on the door knob, expecting her to change her mind. He was wrong.

"Oh, don't be such a prude. It's normal for a COUPLE to share a bed, or did my brother only go into the dirty details?" She laughed, pulling back the covers. "Come on, shed some layers and get in, no freaky stuff, I promise."

He smiled, pulling off his coat, tie, shoes and pants. He left his underwear and shirt on. She smiled sleepily as he slid in beside her, her eyes closed. He was stiff as a plank, until she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his side. He relaxed, sighing and putting his arm around her shoulder.

She made a little happy noise as she fell asleep, making him smile. She was small compared to him, and it was a mystery how she managed to kill and take out monsters.

He soon followed her into a deep sleep, oblivious to the dreaming of the woman next to him.


End file.
